Understanding Takes Time
by aethkr
Summary: Bloom's life takes a turn for the worst after a certain spell Tecna puts on her. Her friends become her foes as a prophecy arises which makes them all have to work together. Truth will be told and a friendship once severed will find light once again. Multi-chap, OC, slight OOC, AU, BloomxOC (not really)


**Chapter 1**

Bloom stayed in her bed and looked up to her ceiling.

 _Why did I give Darkar that codex?!_ (A/N Italics mean that the character is thinking to themselves.)

It has been a week since Darkar has been found dead. Everyone still has some memories but have moved on. Bloom still couldn't bear what she did.

She gave the Codex to Darkar! Like, she promised that she would make sure it wouldn't get to him. And ever since that incident, it was too much to hold in. So she started crying, or sobbing perhaps.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" came Flora's voice. Flora was been a good friend to Bloom ever since that incident. She remained calm even though Bloom bet that Flora is also slightly scared no matter what.

Like who wouldn't get scared when put into that situation?

"It's….nothing Flora. Maybe it's just something in my body." Bloom lied. Secretly hoping that Flora bought it.

"Oh, anyways Bloom, we'll be heading downstairs for lunch. You want to come?" offered Flora. Bloom just shook her head.

"It's okay Flora. I'll follow." Bloom replied. Flora then headed downstairs for lunch.

Bloom continued crying her eyes out till she can't cry anymore. She seemed all okay outside but she was crumbling inside.

 _I gave Darkar the codex. I turned evil and almost hurt my friends. I almost compromised the entire Magical Dimension!_

Bloom cried again until she felt different, as if she wasn't her.

She started to get negative thoughts and bad doings appeared in her head. She shook it off, slightly scared.

Bloom headed downstairs for lunch but no one was there.

 _Where are my friends?_

Bloom headed outside and tried to find her friends. Only to be see them just talking in a not so crowded area.

"Bloom! You finally joined us but you missed lunch. Here, take some." offered Stella.

The negative effect hit again.

"Why do you need to be so….so….happy?!" Bloom snapped, immediately regretting her words after. She started to back up, trying to go away from her friends.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" asked Musa.

"None of your business!" She shouted and gasped. She ran away from them.

 _What is happening to me? I never snap at them before._

Bloom headed for her dorm and shut the door of the room she shared with Flora. The rest caught up quickly and started knocking on the door to let Bloom open the door.

After a few hours, the knocking stopped and Bloom unlocked the door. Only to reveal Flora entering along with the rest of the girls. Bloom brought herself to a corner.

"Leave me alone….please." Bloom muttered.

"It's okay Bloom. It's okay." caressed Flora. Trying her best to keep Bloom okay and calm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloom yelled and suddenly she winced in pain. Her eyes turned to a cat-like eyes and were glowing extremely red.

"Dragon Fire!" The evil Bloom shouted.

"CHARMIX SHIELD!" Yelled the 4 in unison. (Layla/Aisha isn't a main in this story. Just a side. Sorry!)

The attack still hurt the 4 but most of it bounced of and hit Bloom. The evil Bloom screamed in pain.

"Bloom? Are you okay?!" Stella panicked.

Bloom opened her eyes and it was cyan blue. Her original color for her eyes.

"You're okay!" Stella exclaimed happily.

"Guys...I'm sorry." Bloom apologized. "Can you guys leave the room please?"

"Sure Bloom, see you later?" said Musa. Bloom just nodded. They all quickly left the room but Flora stayed behind.

"Bloom? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Flora asked. Bloom quickly went to Flora and hugged her tightly. She started to sob.

"It's...because….ever...since...Darkar.….ma..made me evil….I have been...having these….evil thoughts…." Bloom explained. "I'm scared...Flora. I'm scared." Bloom has never been this open about herself sometimes. Let alone her feelings!

"It's okay Bloom. It's okay. I'm here, Sky is here. The Winx Club is here. We are here." She comforted.

"Thanks Flora, I'm so happy to have friends like you guys." Bloom replied, still tugging on to Flora. "I'll rest now. Today has been quite the day." And Bloom went to sleep, smiling.

"Have a good sleep Bloom." whispered Flora.

Flora now exit their room, thinking about what Bloom was said to her.

 _Poor Bloom. Now she has to get through that. But we're the Winx Club, we'll never give up. She has never been that open to anyone before. Maybe Sky but still, it's quite not the thing for Bloom when it comes to these situations. I think it shows how deep the problem is for Bloom. It might be taking it's toll on her already without anyone noticing. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her._

"Flora?" Stella said. "HELLO?!" Flora accidentally tackled Stella while attempting to cover her mouth.

"Flora? What's wrong?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Flora has a 100% chance that she did that because Bloom is either doing something or sleeping." Tecna calculated.

"You're calculations are on the spot yet again Tec." Flora congratulated. "Bloom is sleeping."

"Oh, that's why. Sorry." Stella apologized.

"It's okay Stella." Tecna replied.

"Winx!" came Griselda as she busted through their dorm.

"Griselda?!" exclaimed the 4.

"Ms. Faragonda is calling you right now. It is urgent!" Griselda explained, panicking.

The Winx, including Griselda sprinted as fast as their legs can carry them towards Headmistress' Faragonda's office.

"Winx! You're finally here! Where's Bloom?" asked Faragonda.

"She's sleeping. We'll tell her later." Tecna promised.

"Eraklyon is under attack! Sky and King Erendor are putting up a fierce battle against them! They need our assistance now!" commanded Faragonda. The Winx girls nodded and sprinted towards their dorm. They quickly woke up Bloom, who wasn't happy that she woke up but cooperated.

"Where are we going?" asked the still sleepy Dominian.

"No time to explain!" replied Flora.

"SOLARIA!" yelled Stella and off they were to Eraklyon.

The Eraklyon before was so nice compared now. To be honest, it couldn't even compare!

"What has happened to Eraklyon?! BRANDON?!" Stella screamed as she saw Brandon almost get hit. She ran to Brandon as fast as possible and defended him against his attacker.

"Stella! There you are! We have been waiting for you girls! Come on!" Brandon called out.

"Guys...what's happening?!" Asked an even more confused Bloom.

"Someone is fighting against Eraklyon! They want to kill King Erendor and Queen Samara!" Brandon explained.

"They will pay…." Bloom mumbled. Flora overheard it and quickly stopped and tried her best to calm Bloom down while the rest stared at Bloom while she quickly transformed to the evil Bloom who attacked them just earlier.

"Oh no...not again!" groaned Stella. She hated to fight against Bloom. She was her best friend.

"One blast hasn't disintegrated you….pixies." Dark Bloom hissed. It raised it's hands and made an attack, specifically aiming it at Brandon.

"MAGIC WINX! CHARMIX!" yelled the 4.

"CHARMIX CONVERGENCE!" They aimed it at Bloom who was also about to fire the attack at Brandon. But they were quicker and Bloom turned to normal in no time.

"Is she okay?!" Brandon doubted which earned him a slight punch on the shoulder from Stella.

"Of course she is!" Stella said.

Bloom woke up and slowly backed up.

"Please Bloom." Flora pleaded. Bloom just nodded and they continued to go to the palace to do their strategizing.

"So, we need to try and make a defensive barrier surrounding the area. We don't want our citizens harmed. You will need to fight even if it will take the cost of your lives!" Queen Samara said threateningly.

"Yes ma'am!" The 5 replied, slightly taken aback from the voice Queen Samara used.

They all cheered for soon victory against their assailants but there was still one person who wasn't rejoicing. At least not yet.

 _How could she even devise a plan so simple and ask us to fight even if it costs our lives? What kind of witchery is that?! Like, it makes sense and all but shouldn't there be more to it? Bloom calm down, stop over thinking._

"Bloom? Why aren't you rejoicing? We will win soon, I promise." Musa said, trying to comfort Bloom. Flora though detected it quickly and held Musa's shoulder.

" _She doesn't want to be talked to right now._ " Flora said to Musa's ear.

"Sorry Bloom." Musa said, trying to make a smile appear on her face. Bloom just nodded again.

Bloom wanted to go somewhere and wanted to be left alone.

"Bloom? Where are you going?" asked a concerned Stella.

"Get lost _fashion-fairy_." Bloom said in a dry tone.

"How dare you!" Stella shouted in a rough manner. This caught the attention of the girls.

"Stella! Bloom! Stop this right now!" Tecna shouted, but the rest were kind of shocked because Tecna has been quite silent for a while.

Bloom kept her angered attitude while Stella seemed to cool down a bit. Stella went up to Bloom and made Bloom face her. She was terrified and so were the girls. Bloom's eyes were glowing a dark shade of red and she was grinning too.

"So, _Princess of Solaria_ ," Bloom said, emphasizing her title. "What makes you so scared? Besides, I thought you were a Winx. You're not really frightened that easily are you? Or maybe I got your weak spot. If I did, that's good to hear. As much as I would enjoy murdering you all, I have some "planet" business to attend to you if you don't mind. And I'll also visit a pink castle on the way." Bloom then disappeared in a flash.

"Tecna! Dial Ms. Faragonda quick!" Musa panicked, really concerned for Bloom.

"Tecna? Winx? What's wrong?"came Faragonda's voice over the phone.

"Headmistress Faragonda! Bloom keeps switching from her dark self to her normal self and as of right now, she suddenly turned into her without us knowing and she escaped!" Tecna explained.

"This is serious. Did she say anything before she left?"

"She just said that she had some "planet" business to attend to. Plus she'll visit some "pink castle" on the way."

"Is that all that she said?" Faragonda asked. They all nodded except for a certain nature fairy — Flora.

"Ms. Faragonda! About the pink castle and the planet business, first, she meant Alfea! She might attack Alfea! Then second, she may be the cause behind the fight in Eraklyon. Yet I still have no explanation for that yet. But the first is sure, she will attack Alfea!" Flora said after a moment's reflection.

"I come to think of it Flora. I think you are—Alfea!…...attack…..Bloom." The mention of their friend's name frightened them and made them think. Should they stay and fight against Eraklyon's enemies or go to Alfea and save their school and also their friend.

"Girls….! Co...come…..Alfea…..now! The…..broken….. We….help!" Faragonda said as the line slowly cut into static.

"On our way Headmistress!"

"What has happened?!" Stella said, overlooking the destroyed Alfea with their friend Bloom hovering over it, laughing.

"So it looks like my work here is—gahh!" Bloom shouted as she was held by some nets made by Faragonda.

"Girls! You have finally arrived! Alfea is destroyed!" Faragonda said, showing them the damages their friend has caused."

"Oh my, what a mess!" came Musa's sarcastic answer.

"No time for joking Musa!" Faragonda scolded.

"How do we save Bloom then if she is up there?" Flora asked. "Well, you are holding her using your magic..."

"There is a 45% chance that Bloom might escape." Tecna said, looking down at her PDA.

"How about the 55%?" Stella asked, to which Musa giggled at.

"Bloom will not escape." Tecna simply replied.

"Oh, so you still are making calculations aren't you eh Tecna? To be honest with ya, it doesn't work besides. I'm right beside you." Bloom taunted, suddenly appearing at the side of Tecna.

"Starfire Arrow!" Bloom screamed, aiming the attack at Tecna who was quickly knocked out by the attack.

Stella, who was obviously one of the witnesses, thought to herself.

 _Where did she get those attacks? Like, I don't think it is even part!_

Her question quickly got answered by Ms. Faragonda who was analyzing the situation while the girls tried to repel an evil Bloom.

"Her dark side gives her different abilities or spells...no wonder." Faragonda said out loud.

"Girls! If we used the convergence on Bloom before and it worked then it should work now." Flora said reflectively.

The girls (except Tecna) made a circle consisting of them and looked at their friend.

"CHARMIX CONVERGENCE!" They all shouted with determination. Smoke arose from where they shot the attack but no sign of Bloom.

 **Chapter 2**

"Heh, you think you can rid of me that easily Winx?" Bloom mocked, as she opened her eyes with the deep shade still embedded in her eyes.

"I want Brandon!" Stella said quietly. Faragonda though overheard this.

"Girls, where are the boys?" Faragonda asked, looking at each and every one of the girls while they tried to pay attention to both Bloom and Faragonda.

"Brandon and Sky are at Eraklyon." Flora informed.

"Where are the rest then?" Faragonda went on. All the girls just shrugged, meaning they had no idea.

Thinking it would be best for them to concentrate on fighting and reverting Bloom to her older self rather than listening to a secondary voice and maybe a third voice, she texted Saladin. (It sounds silly!)

- **Saladin** -

Faragonda: Saladin! Are you there?

Saladin: Faragonda! What's wrong?

Faragonda: Are the other boys with you?

Saladin: Yes, except for Brandon and Sky. Should I send them there?

Faragonda: Yes, and quickly as well. Bloom has turned to her evil self and the Winx are having difficulties. Maybe your Specialists can help the poor girls.

Saladin: I will inform them of the situation at hand immediately. Thank you Faragonda.

Faragonda: Thank you Saladin.

- **Phone** -

"Boys, you are being called in to the office NOW!" commanded Codatorta.

"What's wrong this time Coda?" Riven asked, using the new nick he gave his teacher.

Codatorta responded with a nasty glare.

 _If looks can kill._

"Boys! You are finally here! You need to go to Alfea quickly." Saladin said, frowning faintly.

Helia, who immediately detected his uncle's faint smile, wanted to discuss the matter.

"Uncle? What's wrong?" He asked, making the frown on Saladin deepen

"The girls at Alfea are being attacked by one you guys might have known for the past years." Saladin said depressingly. "It's Bloom. She has turned dark yet again and the girls are trying their best to convert Bloom back to normal. They have been suffering many attacks and I think the Red Fountain should bring in some help."

"No one hurts my Muse!" Riven growled, storming out of the door as quickly as possible.

"Well, good luck then. We are counting on you." Saladin encouraged. The boys did a quick salute and followed a slightly enraged Riven towards Alfea.

"Helia!"

"Riven!"

"Timmy!"

"Flora!"

"Musa!"

"TECNA?!"

Timmy's mouth was wide open when he realized who was their attacker. It WAS Bloom but then he saw his Tecna laying on the floor, unconscious. Stella repeatedly called for his name because the other two are already helping. He quickly ran for the place and helped them out.

"Took you guys long enough!" Musa remarked.

"At least we're here!" Riven shot back.

"RIVEN!"

"MUSA!"

The others just stared at them deeply as Riven and Musa stared at each other with fire in their eyes. This gave Bloom an advantage. She already knocked Tecna and surprisingly, Headmistress Faragonda. Bloom quickly teleported both to different cells that she made beforehand and looked at them all.

"They are actually easier to beat now." Bloom said sarcastically.

"Fiery Rush!" came the spell out of Bloom's mouth. The guys and girls were too late to react so they were hit by the blast, knocking them to the ground instantly. Most blacked out, except for Musa. Who heard Bloom mutter something.

"This is going to be fun." Bloom giggled. And Musa blacked out.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Bloom echoed.

"Bloom?!" Timmy yelped, surprised. "What happened to you?"

"I'm just doing what I need to do." Bloom said, meaning the words more seriously than it sounded. "Obliteration of Souls!"

"What is that….ahh!" Helia wailed, catching the attention of Flora and the others as they slowly knelt down in pain.

"Bloom...Bloom! Sn...snap ou...out of it!" Flora begged, tears coming down her face. Bloom shook her head.

"I will now finish you—achh!" Bloom winced. Tecna was behind her, trying her best to get the negative energy out of their friend.

And it worked.

Bloom slowly knelt to the ground as the spell she just used on her friends faded away. She suddenly laid on the ground. You can hear her friends cheering in the background, they got their friend and leader back.

Tecna though didn't stop to cheer or go to Timmy. Instead, she quickly went to Bloom and by the way she is currently and her knowledge for the fire and Domino fairy. She was awake and not unconscious.

Tecna started to talk to Bloom which caught the attention of the rest.

"Bloom, it's okay." Tecna reassured. "It's not your fault."

Bloom let out faint sobs that only reached Tecna's ears. She immediately hugged Bloom for comfort and support.

The Winx quickly surrounded the fire and tech fairy and slowly began to hear their friend's faint sobs.

They soon realized that Tecna comforting Bloom wasn't working. Well, not all noticed it. Just Flora.

"I'll handle this." Flora said to Tecna quietly. The nature fairy approached her sobbing dorm mate and caressed her gently. Causing her to not cry as much.

"Bloom, we know that you couldn't handle it. It's okay. We aren't mad. Don't feel scared. It's okay, Bloom. Everything is just fine." Flora comforted, while smiling at the last part which was joined in by the rest.

Bloom, still laying on the floor, crept up to Flora and just laid down on her. Before they even knew it, she was fast asleep. All were happy that Bloom was back to normal. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Bloom woke up in a room.

She saw a brunette laying on another bed across her. She felt weird.

 _Where am I?_

Suddenly, the brunette woke up. Startling Bloom, she quickly stood against the wall with a weapon. Well, a pillow.

The brunette approached Bloom slowly, frightening Bloom so much that she had to even call some more people. Then, 4 more girls entered the room. She described them simply like this: Asian, blonde, brunette, and pink-hair.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" The blonde asked, with a concerned look.

 _Who is Bloom? Is that my name?_

"No...no...wh..." She just couldn't seem to get it out of her mouth, then the brunette girl again came up to her and Bloom finally said.

"I..a...am not...okay…. Wh...who ar...are you….people….?!"

"Bloom, you're not joking?" The Asian-looking girl asked, making direct eye contact.

'Who is Bloom?!" Bloom asked, confused and deeply frightened.

"You're the best student at Alfea! Girlfriend of Sky of Eraklyon! Savior of the Magical Universe and creator of Winx Club and our friend." The blonde replied, getting teary-eyed. How could her best friend forget about them?

"What spell did you use Tecna?" Flora inquired, thinking the spell might have negative effects to the victim.

"Sileo ingenium." Tecna simply replied while Flora gasped and felt dizzy. Good thing Musa caught her in time.

"Do you even know what that spell even means?!" Flora growled.

"Maybe Silence Inside or something? It might silence her brain for a while so that it can fight her darkness."Tecna replied, scared of Flora's outburst.

"THAT SPELL MEANS BRAIN RESTART YOU FOOL! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!" Flora bellowed, really mad because Tecna has restarted the memory of Bloom.

 _Why are they fighting?_

Bloom just looked at them fight and it felt weird. It felt as if she knew the girls and what they were talking about.

 _What are spells? Was I spelled? Why are they fighting? I want to go home._

Tears started to form in Bloom's eyes as she saw her "friends" fighting. This wasn't going to solve anything and Bloom wanted to go home.

"I want to go home!" Bloom said, creating tension.

The girls got into a circle and started murmuring to one another.

 _What should we do?_

 _Do you think she remembers Mike and Vanessa?_

 _What "home" does she mean?_

 _What happens if we tell Headmistress Faragonda?_

They all looked at Tecna after asking her question.

"You're a genius Tecna!" Stella said, hugging Tecna tightly.

"Who will tell Bloom?" Musa asked, they all turned to Flora.

"Fine," Flora sighed in defeat. "Uh...Bloom? We have to go somewhere and you need to go with us."

"But...can we..go ho..home after?" Bloom asked, fear displaying in her eyes.

"We…..uh…." Flora stuttered, turning to the others for help.

"Let's talk about that later okay?" said Stella, holding Bloom by the hand and they went to Headmistress Faragonda's office.

"Headmistress Faragonda!" Stella exclaimed, trying to get her attention before they even reached the door.

"Come in girls," Faragonda said, noticing the look in Bloom's eyes—fear and distrust. She silently whispered a spell to make Bloom sleep and hear nothing while doing so. "Why does Bloom look so…..different? Her eyes emit a huge amount of fear and distrust." Stella was taken aback when Faragonda said "huge amount of fear and distrust."

"Tecna used a spell called "Sileo ingenium" without reading it's effects beforehand." Musa replied while Tecna's head was down in shame.

"Don't pressure yourself Tecna," Faragonda suggested, feeling pity for the tecno fairy. "We are experiencing many problems." She ended with a sigh.

"Can Bloom regain her memory? Because when we realized that she didn't even know us, we were so worried and sad. I can't imagine how heart-broken Sky will be. Just like when Sky lost his memory, Bloom made her very own mission trying to regain Sky's memory. How far will Sky go to recover Bloom's memory now that she remembers nothing at all?" Stella asked, staring at her best friend in sadness. Her radiant face replaced by a gloomy one.

Faragonda went up to a gloomy Stella and held her shoulders, making her look up at Faragonda's slightly worn out face.

"Replace that gloomy face with a smile Stella." Faragonda said, smiling. "The problem isn't serious and this memory spell has been encountered with many times." Suddenly stopping, this made the girls smile but frown a bit.

"It might just take some time. Maybe a few days, weeks, months, or even years. But so far, a year or month memory loss because of that spell hasn't been encountered. Let's just hope this isn't one of them. Go to Ofelia and see if Bloom's memory loss isn't as worse as the others." Faragonda said optimistically.

Musa, joined with the others, just sighed.

 _ _Off to Ofelia we go I guess.__

Little did they know that Bloom has already regained her memory, just playing along because how will her friends react?

 _I hope they forgive me. But first, I want to see Sky. Good thing I can talk to him telepathically._

- **Mind** -

 _Bloom: Hello? Sky?_

 _Sky: Bloom? Oh hi._

 _Bloom: So...ummm...Sky._

 _Sky: Bloom? Can I tell you something?_

 _Bloom: Sure Sky, what's up? Anything wrong with my handsome prince?_

 _Sky: Nothing at all. It's just, can we go on a date today? I know it may be too early but I just…_

 _Bloom: No problem. But I need a favor first._

 _Sky: Anything my dear Bloom._

 _Bloom: Don't tell that we have a date to anyone especially the girls and probably not the boys._

 _Sky: Oh yeah, I heard about your situation about your memory loss. So since you're talking to me now, you're already okay?_

 _Bloom: Yup, but the girls neither the boys don't. And I want to see you. Can you like pick me up 10 minutes from now and when you arrive, let's act as if I still don't know you because it would work well._

 _Sky: Sure, where will we date then?_

 _Bloom: Can we go to Earth? I want to make sure that they don't know where we're going. Let's just say we are going to Magix. Then, once out of sight, we go to New York City._

 _Sky: Not to Gardenia?_

 _Bloom: It's such an obvious place if I'm not at Alfea or anywhere in the Magical Dimension. So, 10 minutes from now then in New York City alright? Love you Sky._

 _Sky: Love you too Bloom._

– **Mind** -

"She's waking up!" said many voices in unison as Bloom awakens from her nice little chit chat with her prince.

"What time is it?" Bloom immediately asked, trying to divert attention into telling her the time. She knows that she talked to Sky 5 minutes ago.

"It's 3:30PM Bloom. Don't panic." Stella said, concerned.

"Do you think I'm panicking?" Bloom snapped, looking intently in Stella's eyes.

 _Sky must be here around 5 minutes later. I hope he isn't late._

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sky!" Sky's squire Brandon called. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just visit a friend of mine. We need to talk." Sky lied, knowing that he is supposed to talk to Bloom.

"Okay Sky. Have a good time!" Brandon bid.

"I will!" Sky promised, and off he went to a pink-wall castle.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Where is Sky?_

Bloom looked over the window of where she is at. Currently at Alfea and at the clinic. Ofelia said that her "memory loss" isn't going to be a big deal and the Winx rejoiced.

Then…

When the Winx entered her room just a few minutes ago, a knock was heard.

"Girls? Are you there?" came a voice that the Winx and Bloom was sure to remember.

 _Sky!_

"Hi Sky, I think you're looking for Bloom?" Stella asked, pointing to where Bloom's room is at.

"Yeah, I heard of the incident. I want her to regain her memory faster." Sky admitted, slightly frowning.

"We know you want to." Tecna said, grinning.

"Bloom? It's me, Sky." Sky said, trying to look a bit sad.

"Wh...who are...you?" Bloom asked, opening the door and making a faint wink to Sky.

"I'm Sky. Your boyfriend." Sky informed, trying to act his best. "Can we have a walk for a while?"

"Su..sure...Sky.." Bloom stuttered. Sky held her hand and they both walked out into the quad, both rode Sky's levabike and went back to Red Fountain to pick Sky's personal ship.

"Good acting back there Sky." Bloom complimented

* * *

"Bloom! Let's go to Earth for our little date!" squealed Sky like a little girl.

"You haven't changed did you Sky?" Bloom teased as they rode on the ship.

"So, why exactly did you choose New York City? Besides, I'm more than a foreigner here so where is it exactly?" Sky asked, curious about this "New York City."

"Well, none of my friends know the place and this place is a place I dreamed of going to as a little child. Going there with you Sky, is the best thing I can ask for at the moment." Bloom explained while looking into the eyes of Sky.

"What will we do then my sweet little pixie?" Sky asked, teasing her with the name "pixie."

"Don't call me a pixie!" Bloom said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry.."

"No you not!"

"Yes I am."

"Fine."

"We are approaching New York City, USA in a few minutes." Sky announced in a way pilots do it when saying that the destination is near or when making an announcement.

"We are going to have a very fun time ain't we Sky?" Bloom said, hugging Sky.

"We sure will!" promised Sky.

* * *

"You know," Stella started. "Bloom has been acting slightly weird ever since she woke up from that spell Faragonda gave on her."

"The fashion-fairy has finally observed something for once!" mocked Musa.

Stella shrugged while the rest were clutching their stomachs because of laughing terribly hard.

"In all seriousness **Musa** ," Stella replied, emphasizing Musa's name to show how serious she actually was. "She **IS** acting weird. As if she is just acting or doing some little joke!"

"You have a point Stell." Flora agreed, nodding her head to show her approval. "Bloom might be lying to us the whole time ever since we went to Headmistress Faragonda!"

"You serious?!"

"It can't be real!"

"No way!"

"Who would've thought Bloom could do such a thing!"

"I hate her now!"

"You hate who now Tecna?" asked a still shocked Musa. How could Tecna possibly hate on Bloom? "We don't like what she did and all but we never said we hated her!"

"Listen Musa, I hate to break it down to you and yes, I know. I'm over reacting but I hate her now!" Tecna ranted. "First she turns evil and knocks me out, then when I make her good I make her lose her memory then when she loses it, a few minutes later she has it back and doesn't tell us! Who even knows, Sky and her might be going somewhere right now! Plus, Sky even lied to Brandon just earlier! So Sky and Bloom already are together and their act together earlier was a joke!"

"SKY LIED TO MY BRANDON?!" Stella shouted, stomping outside their dorm and transformed into her fairy form then she zoomed to who knows might be Red Fountain.

"See, I already have one supporter." Tecna bragged.

"It is true. You have a point. Maybe Bloom isn't a good friend after all. How about you Musa?" Flora asked, joining Tecna.

"DEFINITELY! Hooray for no Bloom!"

"HOORAY!"

* * *

"Thanks Sky for the date. I better be going back now and thanks for the advice." Bloom said on her phone walking to Alfea. It was dark and scary, especially for one whose not used to it yet.

"No problem Bloom. Love you."

"Love you too." Bloom can hear her phone hanging up, meaning her call was ended.

She didn't want to get caught so she transformed and turned invisible thanks to a spell she learned last year. She perched on the balcony of her dorm. Just as she transformed back, Stella and the other girls came to the balcony.

"BLOOM?!" Stella yelled but not waking up the other students, rushed to Bloom and held her by her collar. "Why did your Prince Sky lie to Brandon?! Why did you lie to us?! Do you know how much we trusted you and all you did was lie to us? I heard from Brandon that Sky even threatened him if Brandon didn't put down the subject. HOW DARE HE!" Stella became teary-eyed and rushed back inside.

"Why are you even our friend Bloom?" Flora asked roughly. This shocked the other girls but surprisingly, not Bloom.

"Why did you even care to ask?" Bloom shot back, giving a monstrous glare.

"You knew this would happen?" asked a shocked Musa and Tecna, who whispered "Jinx" to each other.

"Did I say so?" Bloom asked, annoyed. "You guys are so ignorant and hypocrites!" She accused.

"Since when were we hypocrites?" Flora asked, resisting the urge to slap Bloom.

"When Sky and Layla had a relationship for almost a year and you guys didn't tell me? I'm lucky and Sky's lucky that we're back together." Bloom accused. "I'm just paying back the favor."

"If this is how Earthlings act, remind me to not visit Earth anytime soon." Musa reminded, with a done-sobbing Stella plus the other two nodding.

"Earthlings don't act like this. We can just be very, very aggressive and impolite to some people. Especially "hypocrites" and "jerks." Bloom explained, keeping the rough look in her eyes. She wanted to stimulate fear in them so she made her eyes glow a slight shade of red.

"What did you call us?!" Tecna yelled, angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM?!" came an enraged Riven and the boys, except Sky.

"Wow, I guess my little fear technique worked. You even brought backup!" Bloom teased and an evil grin started to appear. Just to stimulate. She wasn't evil or anything.

"Thanks for calling them Stella." The 3 thanked, to which Stella has smiled. Bloom started to laugh but in a creepy way.

"You guys are really really dumb are you? I'll add that to my list: Some "magical beings" are beyond dumb." Bloom teased again. She continued laughing as the rest fumed in anger until they brought Sky in, who was beaten up and unconscious.

"You didn't catch up did you Bloom?" It was their turn to mock Bloom this time.

"Hmph. WHEN DO PEOPLE HERE TEACH THEIR FELLOW CITIZENS "COMMON SENSE?!" MY FRIENDS DON'T EVEN HAVE IT!" Bloom yelled in so much anger and annoyance.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T CATCH UP?! HUH?! I CAN LITERALLY JUST HEAL HIM WITH A SIMPLE SPELL AND YOU'RE MOCKING ME ASKING IF I CAUGHT UP?!" Bloom ranted. "Dumb people and their IQs nowadays. Now hold on a minute, isn't that an insult to your "smartest" person here? Tecna and Timmy? Oh I'm sorry." Bloom said, sarcastically.

"Dragon Heal." She whispered and Sky immediately woke up and had his signature phantom blade at his side. Being one of the best fighters or duelers, Riven initiated a fight against Sky, but was easily wounded and nearly killed. Meaning he lost, heavily.

"Riven!" Musa shrieked when she saw Riven lose before Sky. He was bleeding and dying at the same time. If it wasn't for Musa and her hearing, Riven would be dead.

"You almost killed Riven Sky!" Timmy scolded, aiming his blaster at him and shot it. But Sky's fast reflexes saved him again and almost knocked Timmy out.

"Do you guys think you can beat me? I beat Riven, one of the most aggressive fighters in Red Fountain and Timmy, you think a blaster can work on me? Besides, I'll win anyways. When I beat Brandon, it's over. Helia wouldn't fight. Little pacifist." Sky bragged.

"What has gotten into both of you?!" The remaining asked in fear, the two shrugged and knocked them all out. Bloom escaped but Sky stayed behind, dropping his phantom blade and sobbed heavily.

* * *

"So they're now like that huh? So be it, I'll ditch them and they'll realize how powerful I actually am and they'll be begging for forgiveness. Such hypocrites." Bloom mumbled in anger. She went to Pyros and released some steam after visiting Maya/Maia again. Bloom pleaded to go under Maya's training again for it helped her so much before and she agreed.

Bloom has worked vigorously and has learned many spells now. Only a few months have passed since she ditched everything that meant her world to friends, her school, her friendships, her _Sky._

She sobbed in her bed trying desperately to sleep without thinking of them. She was going to tell Faragonda something tomorrow, it has to be top secret and the info comes from Maya and Bloom is going to play Messenger girl tomorrow.

Bloom, after the destructive events, still looks fine outside. But deep inside, she is crumbling into bits. Her world, her heart is shattered into many pieces and she needs to pick them up one by one. But _how?_

 _I need to sleep now. I'll be going back to Alfea tomorrow and I will face the wretched group of bastards again. Here goes anything._

* * *

"Brandon! Timmy! Riven! Helia! Flora! Stella! Musa! Tecna! WAKE UP!" yelled Sky, after his sobbing session a few months ago and Bloom's disappearance. His friends still wouldn't wake up. He felt broken and sad, what if they were dead?

 _What would a Specialist do? Ah ha! Check the pulse! Why haven't I thought of that?!_

He briefly checked their pulses, it was just okay meaning they are alive. He cried himself to sleep every night. He just cried earlier but after a few minutes, Brandon woke up. Then Timmy, then Riven and they were all up after.

"Guys!" Sky squealed happily. He forgot to tell them what actually happened.

"Sky? I thought you were with Bloom?" Brandon asked, shocked. Sky and Bloom knocked them out! Plus it was together!

"I'll explain, when Bloom healed me. She put me under her control...when all of you guys fainted or was knocked out. I was released and stayed here with you guys while Bloom escaped to who knows where." Sky said, starting to cry. "I'm deeply sorry!"

"Shh….it's okay Sky." Riven comforted, to the shock of everybody. "We aren't mad at you, we are mad at Bloom."

"What are you guys all looking at?! I have the right to do this you know!" And they all laughed but Riven had a point, they were all mad at Bloom. She has changed.

Sky walked over to the balcony and saw a familiar face, it was Bloom. She was rushing to the quad and into the school.

"Bloom's in the campus." Sky informed, which made them all angry.

"What?!"

"Again?!"

"I've had enough of her!"

"Let's beat her up!"

"No violence please! Pacifist!"

* * *

 _Oh no, they caught me. Better run._

Bloom sprinted towards Alfea right after being caught by Sky. She was heading for Headmistress Faragonda's office when her old "friends" confronted her.

"So Bloom you're—" Musa tried to taunt.

"Distortion of Heat, get outta my way." Bloom said as her attack attacked the group and pinned them to the wall but it didn't hurt anyone. Bloom tried her best not to try before she reached Headmistress Faragonda's office.

"Bloom! Get b...back here!" Flora called out. But Bloom already closed the door to Headmistress Faragonda's office.

"Bloom! You're here! Now, I think we have some visitors at the door…." Headmistress Faragonda guessed and as she opened the door, a group tumbled inside the office and when they looked up. A mean looking Faragonda glared at them.

"Do you know how rude it is to eavesdrop? This is your first warning to me girls and also the boys. I will report this to Saladin immediately. Now get out of my office!" Faragonda commanded as they left the office while Faragonda made the room unable to be eavesdropped on and locked any entry place.

"So, I guess you're back from Pyros?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes, Maya told me to tell you this." Bloom started...

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Thank you Bloom for that information." Faragonda thanked but sensed something. "I suggest you teleport back to Maya and thank her for what you have given us. I am very sad that you have to go Bloom."

"I will go now Faragonda." Bloom informed, Faragonda nodded. "Dragon Teleport!" And Bloom was out of sight, gone, in Pyros.

* * *

"So you have successfully told Faragonda about what I told you?" Maya asked again, making sure she heard it correctly.

"Yes, Faragonda also wants to give her thanks for the information. Oh and I just want to know, when will it happen? Will it happen soon or maybe a few years time or who knows, just later?" Bloom asked, curious.

"Well, I can't answer that Bloom. The result is unpredictable. We will need to just find out and hope for the best." replied Maya, smiling. "Now I suggest you go to sleep, I think I remember you telling me about encountering your old friends and almost fighting them. That was some power you released that time. You need to regain that energy back."

"Okay Maya, I guess it's a good night already?" Bloom said and Maya just nodded as Bloom slept.

As Bloom slept, she didn't sleep like she used to do unlike other nights. She would usually sleep still and peacefully, but now, as Maya comes in to check on Bloom's behavior this night, Bloom seems to be dreaming.

" _Bloom?" Stella's voice called out as Bloom's head turns around._

" _Stella?!" Bloom says with excitement, runs up to Stella and embraces her friend._

" _I missed you so much Stella!" Bloom said eagerly as Stella replied to the hug and the two hugged each other tightly, like what they used to do before "it" happened._

" _BLOOM?!" came 3 more other voices from the nearby quad. There came running three figures — Flora, Musa, and Tecna. They all ran for Bloom and as soon as they got near her, they tackled her and hugged her closely._

" _I need eh-r!" Bloom teased._

" _Sorry Bloom." Flora said, slowly bowing her head down._

" _Us two!" Musa and Tecna said at the same time, smiling at Bloom. And she just nodded._

" _I missed you all, so much." Bloom admitted, tears flowing from her eyes._

" _Yeah, ever since—_

"What was that?" Bloom asked, waking up from her dream.

"You had a dream I think." Maya answered, answering the question.

 _I actually miss them. I miss them all._

"Do you want some time alone Bloom?" Maya asked, noticing the tension slightly. Bloom nodded.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Alright."

* * *

"It's going to happen soon? Like literally?! Soon?!" came a gasped expression from Professor Wizgiz.

"Yes Wizgiz, and I called Saladin for an extra specialist that will aid some of our students." Faragonda replied, frowning.

"Them?! After what happened?" Griselda asked, shocked.

"It's the only way."

"Should I contact them?" Palladium offered.

"It's okay Palladium." DuFour declined. "I don't think they would appreciate it."

"Let's do it." Faragonda said. "Besides, they couldn't really do anything about it."

"But in the middle of their incident? Seriously Faragonda?"

"It's between we are enslaved by this familiar evil or we gain our freedom again Avalon."

"Fine..."

* * *

Chat Created On September 27, 2016

Chat Creator: Faragonda

Faragonda: Girls?

Tecna: Yes Headmistress?

Flora: Is there something wrong?

Musa: Hi Headmistress!

Stella: I was about to go shopping!

Faragonda: I need to talk to you girls. Come to my office tomorrow around this time alright?

Stella: 6 o' clock in the evening?! Beauty sleep please!

Musa: Just for one day Stell!

Stella: Fine. 

Tecna: Is that all Headmistress Faragonda?

Faragonda: Yes, that's all. Thank you girls.

Flora: You're welcome Faragonda.

Chat Ended

* * *

"Bloom? Wake up." Maya said. "You have a little trip today. After the all the training, it can finally be put to use."

"Where am we going?" Bloom asked, Maya shook her head.

"I am not going anywhere." Maya replied, hesitant. "But you are going back to Alfea and going to have a little part time job. Just avoid your friends alright?"

"Alright Maya, see you soon I guess?"

"Absolutely. That's my girl!"

* * *

"I am going to Alfea again great." Bloom said for the 20th time. She was going to get a part time job according to Maya, she needed to get it from Faragonda.

 _My part time can be anything but roaming around and checking random student's rooms. Who knows? I might get the Winx's dorm and it will get too heated. Besides, I may have softened a bit for them now but they are absolutely not into me._

"Headmistress Faragonda?" Bloom called. "Maya told me to come here and—"

Bloom was shocked that she saw her former friends at the office with Faragonda as well. They were all staring at her with a very dead look in their eyes.

 _If Faragonda weren't here I would be dead or probably them._

"What is SHE doing here Headmistress Faragonda?!" Stella exclaimed, mad that Bloom interrupted their meeting.

"Well, she will help—"

"We don't need her help!" Musa argued, arms crossed.

"Really Musa? Ever since the unknown enemy has attack us you claim to be okay?" Faragonda asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Probably not but listen, we're okay with the boys helping us but not Bloom!" Musa replied, head down.

"Girls, listen. I know you're all fighting but I need to talk to all of you." Faragonda started, looking at all of them. "A prophecy was given to me by Maya and it this is how it goes."

 _A figure arises from the caves of evil_

 _Threatens to shatter those who oppose_

 _This figure is a friend to us all_

 _Yet a merciless creature beginning it's wrath_

 _Eleven figures will stand to this darkness_

 _Obliterating all that is bad_

 _But this eleven will find their own light_

 _And be together once again_

 _Challenges lay ahead of them_

 _Fights to encounter_

 _Past has been written down_

 _Future is to be written_

 _Truth to be revealed_

 _Tears to be shed_

 _Friendship once severed_

 _Will find light again_

"You girls have to make a—" Faragonda was cut off by the sound of knocking.

Six boys from Red Fountain entered Faragonda's office and greeted her with due respect. All 5 Specialists went to their girlfriends and kissed them.

"Girls, boys, Bloom." Faragonda said, all wincing except for the other specialist, Bloom, and Faragonda at the mention of "her" name. "Meet Charles, he will be helping you even though I know you are enough it's just that just in case."

"Now anyways, back to what I was saying." Faragonda continued. "You will all have to make a pledge that you will complete this mission as allies and NOT enemies. Understand?"

"If it is the only way, fine but I do not want to cooperate with the allies and not enemies part." Stella said, nodding her head.

"Same with all of us. And the boys of course and Charles." Musa said, arms wrapped around her Riven.

"Bloom?" Faragonda called, waiting for the redhead to agree to the pledge. The redhead was fuming.

"Fine." Bloom shrugged, still irritated at her new teammates.

"You may all leave now but Charles and Bloom, please stay." Faragonda asked.

"Yes Headmistress Faragonda." Blooms and Charles chorused. When the rest were outside, Faragonda looked intently into the two and said "Cooperate on this one. Both of you will be partners starting now until the end of the mission. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Dismissed, get your equipment from your lockers both of you. The rest will head to Red Fountain for training, since your incident is really just not working out right now."

* * *

"You serious?! First Bloom is back, then we have a prophecy to solve and of course. WITH HER!" Stella shouted in their dorm of Alfea.

"Yeah! It's like our life was going just fine, JUST FINE till little miss Bloom had to come along and spoil everything!" Tecna complained.

"LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" Musa said.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT?!" Flora said, walking out of her bedroom that now only she uses. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

In order to cut the tension in the room, Stella devised a plan.

"What happens if we solve the riddle before Bloom does? Like, we wouldn't need her help after. We can just rid her!" Stella said.

"I don't think that can happen Stella." Tecna said, shaking her head.

"But why?"

"Bloom is like a main member in this mission. Like a leader of some sort, or maybe like us, leaders with no followers. We can't simply kick her out. Faragonda will also notice and will ask our motive."

"You over think to much don't you Tecna?"

"I'm just looking out for all of us. Didn't need to be so rude."

"Girls stop this." Musa said holding both fairies by the shoulders. "Tecna, Stella doesn't mean it. And Stella, Tecna is right. She's just looking out for us."

"Can I go back to sleep yet ignorant….pests." Flora asked, mad.

"Oh yeah Flora, you can. We'll be quiet now. Sorry." Musa quickly replied.

 _Now that was close. Good thing Stella nor Tecna fought. We would be in big trouble. Anyways, I'll sleep as well. We'll be training with the boys tomorrow. I'll have time with Riven!_

* * *

"Thanks a lot— _Charles_." Bloom said. "And here I was thinking we would be good friends by now, or _AT LEAST_ friends. Thanks a lot."

"You're very good at joking me you know. The boys at Red Fountain treat me like a freshmen or something. I am a senior. THEY'RE the freshmen to me even though they are sophomores." Charles vented. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to go all crazy and that."

"It's fine Charles. Those boys can really be a pain in the arse every once in a while." Bloom smiled, looking into Charles' navy blue eyes which sparkled onto hers.

 _Am I falling for Charles?!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"So, you swing your arm like that alright? Then hit your opponent with full force!" Charles instructed, he and Bloom were practicing without the rest. "That was a good hit Bloom on the dummy."

"Thanks Charles for the encouragement and all." Bloom replied with so much gratitude. "I don't think the girls will ever treat me like this, and I never think it will happen after what I did to them."

 _But I really hope they do forgive me._

"No problem, I'll be by your side always." Charles said, smiling as they both exit the training room and as they part ways. Both bids farewell.

As Bloom walked through the hallways and is trying desperately to avoid the others, her heart aches for her old friends. Nothing has ever been the same. That grudge she had before still lingers within but now it has softened. Bloom has to go through hell now, and she doesn't like it. Neither do her former friends like it.

Her train of thoughts were stopped when suddenly the girls' figures popped in the hallway. Bloom ran another direction to not run into them and hid behind a wall. After the girls were gone, she continued walking but had a hood covering her hair.

 _In just a few minutes we will leave, should I actually try talking to them or not? I'll dial Charles, he might be about to go there anyway. Besides, he's the only "friend" I have there._

"Charles?" Bloom called after dialing Charles' number.

"Yes Bloom?" Charles answered simply. "I'm on my way to the ship because we are about to leave. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Sure Charles, meet me by the cafeteria."

"Okie dokie Bloom. See ya."

* * *

"Bloom? Where are you?" Charles said, raising his voice. "We need to go now."

"Coming Charles!" Bloom replied, popping out. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"They'll be there and I don't like it."

"I'm here."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Charles replied, kissing Bloom's hand as she blushed.

* * *

"Finally you guys are here!" Stella groaned. "It took you more than an hour!"

"Stop being a hypocrite Stella." Bloom shot back, the rest wore a confused expression but as soon as Stella caught up. She was mad.

"How dare you!"

"Girls, stop. I'm driving the ship and I don't like nasty passengers." Charles stepped up, blocking the girls from Bloom. "Listen Stella, I'm better than your boyfriend, Riven, AND Sky. So don't even try me."

"Stop boasting man, you know it's downright not cool." Riven argued. "You're smaller than us dude. You shouldn't try!"

"Try me." Charles challenged and the 3 Specialists jumped to him but he quickly dodged Brandon, Riven, and Sky so they hit the ground — Ouch.

"As much as I would like to fight you Charles, you three, get back up. We have a mission to complete. Look out buddy. You wouldn't want our bad sides or our girlfriend's bad sides. That goes out to you too Bloom." Helia warned, staring. The ship's engine started and they were off.

"Aha! As if I would even care, I could beat you all again if you want to." Bloom retorted, staring specifically at Stella. "None of you look different."

"Bloom, you're really irritating so stop, please?" Flora asked, pissed. Bloom just shrugged.

* * *

The boys and girls (minus Charles and Bloom) talked on their way to their destination.

"Charles, where are we going?" Bloom whispered, at a level only Charles can hear.

"We're going to Pyros, island of Dragons." Charles answered.

"Guys, does anyone know or memorize or have a copy of the prophecy?" Musa asked to be only shocked because it was Bloom who gave her a copy.

"Thanks...Bloom."

"Can you read it Muse?" Riven asked politely.

"Sure."

 _A figure arises from the caves of evil_

 _Threatens to shatter those who oppose_

 _This figure is a friend to us all_

 _Yet a merciless creature beginning it's wrath_

 _Eleven figures will stand to this darkness_

 _Obliterating all that is bad_

 _But this eleven will find their own light_

 _And be together once again_

 _Challenges lay ahead of them_

 _Fights to encounter_

 _Past has been written down_

 _Future is to be written_

 _Truth to be revealed_

 _Tears to be shed_

 _Friendship once severed_

 _Will find light again_

"I don't believe it!" Stella said, pointing at Bloom. "We'll never get along with her."

"That's sad." Bloom replied, looking back at Stella. "Very sad."

"Stella, don't start again."

"Why do you guys seem fine around her?!"

"Do you think we ever said that?" The girls (minus Stella) said in unison.

"If you're going to talk about how you hate me, just go somewhere else alright?" Bloom advised, irritated. "I'd rather not talk to some people who couldn't even understand my situation. So just discuss that within your space and not mine."

"When did you ever have a "personal space" here Bloom?" Flora asked threateningly. "You've become very secretive."

"Think of it like this: do you own the dorm in Alfea?" Bloom asked, Flora shook her head. "But it's yours right?" Flora nodded her head.

"That's how it works, I may not own the ship but since I'm staying specifically in this spot, it's practically mine till I move out of the way." Bloom taught, arms crossed. "And thank you for calling me secretive, I see you only picked up that change now. Congrats anyways."

"Girls, we're now near Pyros." Timmy said from the cockpit. "Please prepare yourselves."

"Thanks Tim." Tecna said, feeling flirty. (She and Timmy aren't together….yet)

"No problem….ahehe…..Tecna." Timmy replied, hesitant of his words.

* * *

Bloom was pretty sad, or depressed. All she wanted from anyone was the security and love she felt from her friends. Ever since that incident, they hated her and she hated them but it wouldn't have happened if they only understood her and thought about her situation. Which they sadly didn't do.

 _When will anyone understand me? I'm lucky Charles does, because he's the only one I have…..left._

When they all got off the ship they were in total shock, Pyros was broken. Bloom was confused, she just came from Pyros and it is like this? Lifeless, obliterated….

"What happened here?!" Bloom said, shocked.

"Do you think we have answers Bloom?" Sky asked rudely. "We just got here."

"Was just asking Sky," Bloom replied, shrugging. "I thought Princes were brought up to be nice. Or maybe their actually not."

"Guys, we need to find our enemy." Helia reminded, holding Flora's hand tightly.

"I'm right here!" came another voice, it was feminine. "So you're the people I'll be battling, eleven people. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Sky, the magenta hair is Riven, glasses is Timmy, blue hair is Helia, brown hair is Brandon, and navy blue eyes is Charles. Now, for the girls. Brunette is Flora, the bluish hair is Musa, pink short hair is Tecna, and the blonde is Stella."

"How about the red-haired one?" The figure asked, sounding as if she was trying to mock Bloom. To the shock of everyone, Bloom said this.

"You already know me," Bloom snapped, preparing a fire ball in her hands. " **Maya**."

"You already solved the riddle! That's excellent! My student guessed her mentor, obviously." Maya teased, removing her cloak.

"You traitor! You gave that prophecy to Faragonda in order to fight us?! How dare you!"

"There was never an us Bloom!" Stella blurted, to which Bloom turned around at and glared.

"Do you think that is an appropriate thing to talk about right now?" Bloom replied nastily. "I'd suggest you try and defeat her!"

" _Try_?! Are you doubting me Bloom?!" Stella asked, upset. _How dare she doubt me!_

"Does it sound like it?! You're just standing there! Of course I doubt you!" Bloom replied, getting impatient by the second.

Bloom and Stella were fighting till the other "gave" up. On the other hand, Maya quietly slip away because she took their fight to her advantage.

"She's now gone! This is all your fault!" Bloom accused, upset.

"No it's your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Girls quiet!" Tecna reprimanded. "I'm talking to Faragonda. What is that Faragonda?"

"Solaria's core has been deactivated! The sun is shutting down!" Faragonda warned. "Zenith is next! You need to stop this threat! The Magical Dimension is failing!"

"Now look what you—! Brandon! Stop it!" Stella struggled as Brandon carried her and they were off in the ship. They are going to Maya and they are going to defeat her before—

"Zenith is now deactivated. Domino next." The computer warned, Maya's life signal is going towards Domino. And she is fast!

"Domino deactivated, Linphea deactivated in 3...2...1." The computer said again, the planet's core is deactivating and it isn't good!

"Look what you done Bloom! Maya is going at extreme speeds at deactivated our planets!" Stella scolded, furious. "Look at my planet now! Dark and gloomy because...of….YOU!"

"My fault?! All my fault huh? All because I challenged her to a battle but then YOU interrupted everything! You must take the blame!" Bloom replied, mad. "You think I even care about your planet?!"

"My planet is also deactivated you know!" Tecna added, tears crossing her cheeks.

"Acknowledge others sometimes you know!" Timmy shouted, mad at the 2 for hurting Tecna's feelings.

"Linphea and Melody deactivated, Tides and Eraklyon next." came the robotic voice.

"Because of your fighting, our planets that could have been saved is now deactivated!" Flora and Musa screamed. "How do you all feel!?"

"As if! Ours were deactivated first!"

"That doesn't exclude the fact theirs were as well!" Helia retorted, his home planet is now deactivated.

"Why won't you all kill yourselves!" Riven suggested, gaining glares from everyone.

"Why won't YOU do it yourself Riven! The best suggestion we have ever heard!" Charles said sarcastically.

"You guys all are bad sports!" Riven pointed out, irritated.

"Aren't you also?!" Brandon argued.

"May I come in?" Maya said as she destroyed part of the ship and entered. "I guess you're all mourning for your planets. Anyways, you'll find me at Earth. See ya Bloom!"

"You...are NOT hurting my home planet!" Bloom yelled as she got out of the ship and chased Maya, they were as fast as each other. Luckily, Timmy and the guys were able to start the ship and headed to Earth. They had difficulty catching up. Charles got his phone and dialed Bloom. Putting her on loud speaker for everyone to hear.

"Bloom! Slow down! We are having difficulty catching up! Please slow down!" Charles begged on the phone, fearing that the ship cannot take the pressure any longer.

"Then try harder!" Bloom replied. "This is not the time for me to talk to you!" Bloom ended the call and they can see her outside going even faster.

"Should I go faster?" Charles asked, confused on what to do.

"Don't! The ship might get broken. Codatorta will hate us!" Brandon replied, worried. "Let's follow Bloom at the fastest we can handle. Not as fast as her."

* * *

"What has happened here?!" Stella asked, panicking after they just landed at Gardenia, Earth. Bloom lost Maya so she waited for the rest.

"Care to explain Bloom?" Brandon asked, annoyed. They thought Bloom had just obliterated Gardenia and killed dozens of people.

"This was never my fault." Bloom simply replied, sad.

"Yes it was Bloom!" Maya added. Suddenly appearing before everyone.

"Fog Blind!" Maya conjured a spell that made artificial fog that somewhat separated the whole group from Maya.

"Listen Maya! You were the one who started that war years back! You can't blame me!" Bloom argued through the fog.

"Are you sure?" Maya said, mocking. "Are you really sure? The last time I checked, the Dragon Fire was at fault!"

"Because you stole some of it!" Bloom accused. "Stop acting like the innocent one in the incident! I lost my family that day. I miss them. Life has been rough and you know that! I entrusted you with all of that information only for you to do that to me? I can act rude or mean, I can make mistakes, but I have my reasons! No one would just understand others sometimes! And you're being one of them, I considered you as a friend! That incident and that war took everything I had from me. My family, my home town, my home planet, my friends... WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

* * *

" _Bloom! Please! Don't stay with us! You'll just die!" Vanessa pleaded, Gardenia being destroyed by the second. Bloom had two options: To die with her parents or go to Alfea to be safe from the horror they are experiencing. Miriam — Bloom's birth mother has made a portal going to Alfea to save her only remaining daughter._

" _I am going with you mom! No matter what! Miriam, please, leave me here!" Bloom said, eyes getting teary._

" _Bloom! I do not want to lose you! Not after what happened to Daphne! Your mother is right. Come with us." Miriam suggested, slowly grabbing Bloom's hand towards the portal._

" _You have so much to live for my princess." Mike said, frowning. "You don't deserve to end your life right now!"_

" _Miriam!" Oritel's voice called out from the other side of the portal. "What's taking so long?"_

" _Bloom wants to go with Mike and Vanessa!" Miriam replied, worried. "She'll just die in Gardenia! The enemy is getting closer!"_

" _Alright, I'll hold them off. You try to convince Bloom." Oritel suggested, kissing Miriam on the cheek. "Good luck and remember, I love you."_

" _Love you too!" Miriam replied as her courageous husband went and fought the threat threatening Gardenia. "Bloom please, how many times do we need for you to actually follow us?"_

" _As long as my adopted parents are still alive, I am NOT going with you!" Bloom replied, scared. "I will stay with them!"_

" _Miriam! The….enemy….it's to..too st...strong!" Oritel winced, getting hit by the figure. "Take Bloom and go!"_

" _Why can't my parents go with us?!" Bloom asked, upset before Gardenia exploded and was pushed into the portal by Miriam. Making her, Oritel, Mike, and Vanessa perish into Oblivion….forever._

" _NOOO!" Bloom shouted, banging her fists into the ground. "They….di...died..."_

 _And ever since that day, Bloom closed herself from many. Being very cautious around others. She is now traumitized._

* * *

"You are a JERK Maya!" Bloom yelled in fury, running towards Maya and hitting her at top speed.

"Woah woah! Calm down Bloom….it's just a memory." Maya mocked, laughing intensely. Unluckily for the rest, all they can do is watch. Maya's spell is still active with them unlike with Bloom. Bloom is immune because of her training with Maya months back.

"Just...a….MEMORY?!" Bloom shrieked, almost hurting Maya so much that Maya could actually die. But before Bloom did that, Maya said a spell that made its victim get confused. At this point, the rest started to attack.

"MAYA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT SPELL!" Stella yelled at Maya. "Sun Shot!"

"Nature's Wrath!"

"Electric Shock!"

"Music Burst!"

"SPECIALISTS!"

All were giving their best to fight Maya, but they were far too few to beat her.

"Listen Winx, and Specialists. You are far too few to beat me." Maya informed. She aimed her hands at the group. "Life Steal!"

"So long Winx!" Maya said in victory. The spell was about to hit them.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Bloom woke up just in time to see her friends about to get killed.

 _After all they have done to me, well, I'll just pay back the favor. This is it._

She ran towards the spell and hit it with all her might only to be hit by it in the process. And she also killed Maya, making the threat disappear forever, but the prophecy isn't done yet.

"Bloom!" Charles exclaimed, running to his friend who was lifeless. "No no no! She's dead!"

Charles, who was mourning, cried into Bloom's lifeless body.

"You care for her man? Woah. What a surprise." Sky mocked, making the rest giggle.

"After everything she has been through, you just laugh at her death?!" Charles asked, disgusted by his colleague's behavior. "Ever since that incident and when her parents died, she has lost everything! She has lost Oritel, Miriam, Mike, Vanessa, and most of all according to her, you guys."

"You're lying dude. Not cool." Riven pointed out.

"Bloom knew all of you well…." Charles added, his face slowly turning to a grin.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked, curious to how Bloom still knows them after months.

"She knew that even if she sacrificed herself, none of you would care." Charles explained. "And guess what, it's actually correct. None of you let her explain. She may have lost her memory and didn't tell all of you immediately but she was scared. Very scared, she thought you'd all mock her because she suddenly gained her memory back. Her "Darkar" incident was still haunting her and all you did was hate on her!"

Tecna's heart was shattered into a million pieces after hearing it. She may be not one with emotions, but she was the one who started the incident and broke them into two separate parts. The fact that Bloom's past was darker than she expected was shocking. She lost her parents — _all of them_. And she lost her friends, Charles was her only support at the time and if it weren't for her they would be all dead. But she made the ultimate sacrifice, and made herself die instead of them. All because they couldn't understand her, they made her an outcast. Bloom's body might be in a piece but her soul isn't, and definitely not her heart.

"Guys…." Tecna started, wondering how to begin it. "I'm sorry for starting everything. I'm not one with emotions and that day when I hated on Bloom was when I was really mad. I should have thought about it like I usually do. Bloom would have been still alive if it weren't for me. I should have died, not her."

"I'm glad you finally understand Tecna." came a voice from behind them. It was Bloom's soul they were seeing. Many of them blinked to assure themselves that it's real.

"Bloom! Is that really you?!" Tecna asked, wishing she could hug Bloom. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted."

"Yes, I'm sorry as well I didn't open up to any of you." Bloom replied, she noticed Flora about to speak and getting teary-eyed. Flora was the only one she opened up to that day. "Oh and Flora, don't apologize. It's alright."

"Really Bloom?" Flora asked, surprised on how gentle her friend was after the rough times they have given her.

"Why are you being so kind Bloom?" Stella asked, wondering why her best friend is being so nice. She senses something fishy.

"It's because after my talk with all of you, I will be heading to a better place now." Bloom replied, smiling. "I would love to return but I think my time has come."

"Please return! You deserve a second chance!" Sky added, crying. "We...treated...you….horri….horribly!"

"Sky oh Sky," Bloom giggled. "Don't cry. I'll watch over you."

"Bloom...uh…, I'll admit. I will miss arguing with you." Riven admitted in his deep pitched voice.

"Me too Riven." Bloom replied, looking at all of them. "I have to go now. Take care of yourselves alright? Love you all."

"Charles!" She called out as Charles turned around to face his red-haired friend. "Thanks for everything. Take care of them will you?"

"Sure thing." Charles replied, smiling that his friend will be going to a better place. "Anything for you."

"I'll see you all soon I guess?"

"Definitely."


End file.
